


Beginnings

by mneiai



Category: Sky High
Genre: M/M, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been a lover, first, before a hero.  She put being a mother before either of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100, Warren/Will table, 16 March 2006.

Baron Battle had always been a bit dark in high school, at least compared to the other students. But Julie had acted in almost every play and musical of their four years with him and being a guy's female lead for that long created a bond, if only acknowledged during the drama club's parties.

She had always figured that Warren would be the same--attractive in the way that a starless night or the deep woods could be, charming, smart, but with a vibe that in hindsight had made it obvious what the Baron would be. With Warren, this would translate into prejudice-called-foresight, ostracism.

That's the first reason Julie doesn't believe that Will Stronghold and Warren were friends. That and the constant ranting about the other boy that came from Warren's bedroom during the first part of the school year, up until the very day of the Homecoming Dance that sounded, if Julie was asked, a lot more exciting than anything from her school years.

The second revolves around how, exactly, Warren looks when he tells Julie this. She wasn't surprised that he looked abashed, a rare blush forming on his dark features, but the strength and conviction behind the words did shock her. Warren wasn't talking about any ordinary friendship, that was certain. It was just...so soon.

But years of being known as the heroine that made just _one_ mistake and had to suffer with it for the rest of her life had taught Julie that her own beliefs were never as important as she wanted. When Will would come over after school or on the weekend, when he and Warren started doing more than just their hero-homework together and instead started watching movies and playing games, Julie smiled as much as she ever did, offered them drinks and snacks, and found a reason to spend the night in the basement lab or on patrol.

It was Warren's happiness that made everything worth it, after all. And even though a part of Julie wanted to warn Will away, wanted to sit the boy down and talk about _her_ mistakes, she didn't. She had been a lover, first, before a hero. She put being a mother before either of those.


End file.
